


Paronomasia

by Jingujiwa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearl/Purple Puma, implied polygems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Amethyst stood up next to Pearl on the bed, kicking a few pillows out of her way so she could stretch some more, and shook her arms out as if they were made of gelatin. In a flash of sparkling, purple light Amethyst’s form had changed in front of her to something much larger and something more muscled than what she was used to seeing her partner as. Something she'd met a few times in the past but never had that much interaction with. It was her wrestling persona, Purple Puma.
   “Now we can get started."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Pearl/Purple Puma fic. It was originally supposed to be one fic but I chose to split it in two parts because 1. It's probably going to be long and 2. some prefer fluff over smut.

Pearl was standing adjacent to Amethyst from across her dump of a room as she watched her wildly clear her misused mattress that had to be on the peak of fifty years old. Her eyes followed her with the common adoration she usually held for her partner as Amethyst scrambled around her room looking for who only knows after tossing dirty blankets, year old food, most likely stolen clothing items and whatever other garbage she liked to keep on her ‘bed’ with her. 

Pearl finally gave up trying to figure out what she was trying to do by watching her. “What are you looking for?” she inquired. That silky voice of hers that Amethyst loved so much floated through the room and rang in her ears as she was too preoccupied by finding her items that for a moment she forgot she was even in the presence of Pearl. 

The little gem was about twelve feet up in the air when she finally found what she was looking so desperately for. 

“This!” she exclaimed, jumping down from her tower of miscellaneous junk and landing on the temple floor with a loud crash from items following her way down, earning a startled gasp from her lover. 

“Watch what you’re doing, Amethyst! One of those pans could have landed on your head!” she reprimanded in a shrill tone, referring to the box full of old rusty pans that had fallen around Amethyst. 

“Aw, chill out, P-nut. I know you care about me so much but it’s no big deal.”

Pearl folded her arms against her chest and huffed out a breath of air through her nose at the mocking grin Amethyst’s had spread across her face. She stuck her nose up towards the air to feign disinterest at Amethyst’s newly appointed nickname for her, refusing to let it show that she loved it, just like all the other nicknames she gives her. After not hearing another remark from her she looked down out of the corner of her eye to see what she was laying out across the mattress.

“More… blankets?”

Amethyst turned her face towards her with an excited smile as she continued to set out to search for more blankets and pillows.

“Yeah. I know you really like those big, fluffy and fancy satin sheets but I really just sleep on whatever I can find,” she said, hesitating for a moment before turning back to Pearl with a serious look. However serious that face was supposed to be was easily masked by the blush slowly starting to spread across. “You were so nervous about this at first, so I want to make it special for you.” 

“Oh, Amethyst!” Pearl exclaimed, placing her hands on her chest as if to conceal her awe towards the younger gem. 

Pearl ran over to Amethyst while she was faced away from her, pretending to be too busy looking for pillows and enveloped her in her long, lanky arms to smash a kiss against her cheek.

“Wh- Knock it off, Pearl!”

“Oh please, Amethyst,” she whispered in her ear, taking care to make it as low and sultry as possible to get her going. “You’re about to fuck me in the middle of your room and you’re embarrassed by a kiss?”

Amethyst stuttered again, face growing more red than before. 

“Ugh, Pearl!” She groaned, positively embarrassed. “You’re so prissy and proper all the time! Always; ‘Don’t say that, it’s too callous! Don’t do that, it’s too dangerous!’ But whenever you get turned on or want sex you say the most ridiculous things!”

“Does that attitude mean it’s working for you~?” She sing-songed. 

“P-… Pearl! Lay down already!”

“Hmm...fine,” she muttered after brief hesitation, sitting on the edge of the mattress first then moving to the middle of the bed to lay down as her lover instructed. As she let her back rest against the sheets, she slowly felt her body sink down into the cold, downy pillows and soft sheets, as if she was submerged into a light and puffy cloud. She turned her head upwards- causing her hair to bend and poke her in the face while doing so and grabbed one of the pillows. It was sewn in pastel pink satin and adorned with pink frays around the edges and a light golden trim that accented the curves. The other pillows on the mattress all varied in size, shape and color. 

Pearl grabbed a handful of the pillows in her arms and squeezed them into herself. “It's all so lovely, thank you,” she said in a low and soft tone, looking up at the other gem from under her long lashes with pale blue eyes. 

Amethyst felt her face grow hotter as she continued to watch Pearl. Everything she did was so adorable and quaint and just simply- so very Pearl. It was like she was on a mission to be as sweet and sultry as possible, as if she was a siren of some sorts. 

She shot her hand towards the mattress, grabbing the closest pillow and chucking it at Pearl as hard as she could, hitting her in the face with it. Pearl let out a startled yelp and dropped the ones she was holding to bring her hands to her face in defense of anymore possible harmless projectiles coming her way. 

When Pearl brought her hands down and tentatively opened her eyes, Amethyst had ceased fire and kneeled down to the right of Pearl on the mattress, causing it to indent and Pearl's body to lay lopsided. She leaned over her side, placing one hand on Pearl's bony shoulder for support as she bent down and placed one last kiss on her lips before they began.

After pulling back, Amethyst kept her face close to hers, so much so she could feel her warm breath linger on her lips, and stared at her with furrowed brow and a questioning look. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I want you to know you're under no pressure, you can back out at any time”

Pearl smiled at her girlfriend’s act of sincerity and love. She couldn't just start without triple checking before every time they had sex. Pearl was beginning to wonder if Amethyst may think that she was easily unnerved with it, while it was truly quite the opposite. She craved it more than anything. Thanks to recent exposure of the strange and confusing human culture she had become addicted to this new and peculiar relationship with Garnet and Amethyst. She'd have to show her that somehow. 

“I'm one-hundred percent sure, Amethyst. Thank you.” Pearl spoke. 

“You remember the safe word?” she pried. 

“Of course.”

“Oh yeah? Then what is it, P-nut?”

Pearl rolled her eyes light halfheartedly. “It's quesadilla.”

“Good,” Amethyst stood up next to Pearl on the bed, kicking a few pillows out of her way so she could stretch some more, and shook her arms out as if they were made of gelatin. In a flash of sparkling, purple light Amethyst’s form had changed in front of her to something much larger and something more muscled than what she was used to seeing her partner as. Something she'd met a few times in the past but never had that much interaction with. It was her wrestling persona, Purple Puma.

“Now we can get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short chapter. Chapter 2 should be coming in the next couple weeks, possibly earlier.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Pearlslum.


End file.
